O Julgamento da Amazona
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: O que acontece quando Selena de Peixes se depara diante da situação de matar um inocente ou morrer por ele? Side-Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer:** Pesonagens e história de Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Personagens e história de Saint Seiya Extreme. Meus. Sem lucro. Apenas o prazer de escrever.

Ok... Tive essa idéia do nada. Mas do nada do nada mesmo. Acho que até mais do nada que Illuminati Arcana. Adorando um drama como eu adoro, tive essa idéia de explorar um dos meus personagens favoritos.

Algumas coisinhas podem conflitar com Saint Seiya Exodus, mas considerem que a fic se passa entre Genesis e Exodus, ok?

Agora, escrever e postar isso rapidão, por que já passei do Zombie Mode (Como diz a Lune-sensei) faz tempo... x.x

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Especial!**

**-O Julgamento da Amazona-**

O vilarejo onde ela cresceu. Estava sendo atacado. O vento trazia um forte odor de sangue. Ela não sabe por que continua indo até lá. É apenas para levar flores a um túmulo já repleto delas? Será que ela anseia por perdão? Aceitação?

Sem hesitar ela corre com sua armadura dourada para o vilarejo. Um grupo de cavaleiros negros passava por ali. Cavaleiros negros eram piratas. Geralmente homens que falharam em seu objetivo de se tornarem cavaleiros. Ou eram simplesmente homens indignos de se tornarem um devido a seus atos e natureza.

As mesmas cenas se repetem por onde quer que Cavaleiros Negros passem. Violência, assassinato, estupro, escravidão. O velho, ancião da cidade é golpeado e atirado no chão.

LEONETI: Vamos vingar as mortes do senhor Kratos e do senhor Janus em todos vocês! Os cavaleiros logo devem ser enviados para cá pra salvá-los! Então mataremos todos também!

GROU: Sim! Não temos medo dos Cavaleiros de Atena!

Pétalas de rosas caem do céu. Um cosmo dourado e avassalador chega ao vilarejo. As pessoas, não só os Cavaleiros Negros estão apavorados diante da mera visão daquela amazona em trajes dourados com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos.

TAÇA: Quem... Quem é esta?

SELENA: Sou apenas uma daquelas a quem vocês não temem... Devo presumir que o suor em seus rostos não é de pavor?

RAPOSA: Seu cosmo pode ser grande, mas... É apenas uma! Vamos pegá-la!

SELENA: Não posso usar as Rosas Diabólicas Reais ou posso acabar matando as pessoas com o veneno... Então... _**ROSAS PIRANHAS!**_

Os cavaleiros negros avançam contra Selena, mas são paralisados pelo cosmo da mulher singela. Em seguida, eles são atingidos por estranhas rosas de pétalas negras. Os espinhos das rosas dilaceram as armaduras, rasgam a carne e fazem verter o sangue dos inimigos.

Os que foram inteligentes de não atacarem, não foram inteligentes de fugirem antes. Não que adiataria algo. A amazona de peixes, uma das mais fortes entre os 12 santos de ouro os alcançaria facilmente.

SELAN: Pagarão pela sua maldade! Morram cavaleiros negros... _**ROSAS SANGRENTAS!**_

Selena atira várias rosas brancas nos inimigos que fogem. Elas perfuram as costas ou o peito dos Cavaleiros negros, sempre a altura do coração e absorvem o sangue deles até que estejam todos mortos.

Selena olha em volta, e as pessoas apavoradas estão paralisadas. Feridas e maltrapilhas pela maldade dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

SELENA: Não precisam ter medo... Não os machucarei... E eles também, jamais os machucarão...

ANCIÃO: Saia daqui sua bruxa!

Como sempre. Por que ela achou que desta vez seria diferente? Ela já não causou tantas mortes e tanto sofrimento pra eles quanto os Cavaleiros negros acabaram de causar? Ou talvez mais?

Um jovem se aproxima dela. Pouco mais velho do que ela. Possuia feições belas.

KAIN: Nós odiamos você, bruxa! Estávamos melhor nas mãos destes bandidos! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por ter matado minha amada, Alícia! Eu te odeio! E um dia, eu me vingarei de você!

O ódio deles jamais desaparecerá. Até as crianças olham pra ela com medo. O ódio passa de geração pra geração como um gene. É hereditário. Ela por fim se convence de que não encontrará aceitação ali. Mesmo enquanto caminha de volta para o Santuário, ela sabe que os outros cavaleiros não são ignorantes como as pessoas de seu vilarejo que não entendem os seus poderes. Mas mesmo eles a olham com temor. Alguns poucos a olham com desejo uma vez que ela é evidentemente bela. Mesmo sob a máscara.

Selena volta ao Santuário cabisbaixa, sem notar que aquele jovem caminhava pelo campo de Rosas Diabólicas, amargurado. Ele não sabia que aquelas eram as mesmas rosas que um dia tomaram a vida de sua amada. Naquele dia quando Selena fora perseguida pelos mercadores de escravos e acbaou por matar várias pessoas com o veneno doce das rosas.

KAIN: Eu odeio... Odeio aquela bruxa!

Ele chuta o crucifixo que marca a tumba de Kliff.

KAIN: Mas eu sei como me vingar... Eu vi seu crime... Eu sei que você, como amazona não pode mostrar seu rosto a ninguém...

Kain se lembra da última vez que viu Selena vagando por aquele lugar, pra trazer um ramalhete de rosas para o finado Kliff. Ela acabara tendo o rosto flagrado por um rapaz que passava por ali. E não seguiu o código das amazonas. Ela deveria ter matado o homem sem hesitação, mas não o fez.

KAIN: Por que não matou aquele rapaz? Você deve ter um motivo muito grande não é? Maldita... Eu vou me vingar! Minha vez chegou!

Kliff olha para o céu onde consegue ver uma estrela agourenta pairando sobre aquele lugar. Ele corre dali com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

No dia seguinte, Selena estava sentada numas ruínas de um lugar mais inóspito do Santuáio. Olhava pro céu, admirando as nuvens. Ainda triste pelo que ocorrera no dia anterior. Quando sua amiga, Aghata se aproxima dela, com um grosso livro nas mãos.

AGHATA: Selena...? Faz tempo que não nos vemos não é?

Selena não responde nada.

AGHATA: Converse comigo... Somos amigas... Não somos...?

Selena ainda permanece em silêncio.

AGHATA: Sei o que está pensando... Que é melhor viver sozinha e isolada de todos... Para não sofrer... E pra não machucar mais pessoas... Mas eu confio em você Selena... Sei que jamais me machucaria com suas rosas...

Aghata caminha um pouco a frente de Selena e olha pra ela.

AGHATA: Ou crê que eu seja tão fraca que seria pega de surpresa pelo perfume de suas rosas? Eu aprendi ha muito tempo a proteger meu corpo com uma aura cósmica Selena... Não me subestime...

O cosmo de Aghata se eleva apenas um pouco. O suficiente para tornar a manhã quente e seca numa manhã refrescante. Por fim, Aghata reduz seu cosmo e se aproxima dela, abraçando-a gentilmente.

AGHATA: Não tema por mim, querida amiga... Não tenha medo de ser feliz...

Selena não se contém e abraça a amiga dando vazão às lágrimas que vertem por trás da máscara.

AGHATA: Está convidada a tomar chá em minha casa hoje...

SELENA: Obrigada... Amiga...

Quando as duas se colocam de pé, e caminham, um grupo de soldados se aproxima.

SOLDADO: Milady Selena... Por favor, queira nos acompanhar até a presença do Grande Mestre...

AGHATA: Do que se trata...?

SOLDADO: Há uma acusação de um crime cometido por Milady Selena... Ela foi convocada a depor diante do tribunal dourado...

AGHATA: Isso é ridículo! Selena é uma amazona de ouro! Ela não é criminosa!

SOLDADO: Apenas seguimos as ordens do Grande Mestre Milady Aghata...

SELENA: Está tudo bem Selena. Eu comparecerei ao encontro do Grande Mestre...

AGHATA: Eu irei junto...

O tribunal dourado. Quando Cavaleiros ou candidatos a cavaleiros cometem crimes, cabe ao grande mestre julgar estes criminosos por seus atos. Se Atena quiser comparecer e se manifestar ela pode modificar qualquer sentença que achar justa, mesmo que tenha sido declarada pelo próprio Grande Mestre. Na ausência dos dois, a tarefa cabe ao cavaleiro de libra, que deve estar sempre presente em qualquer julgamento, como advogado ou promotor. Afinal, ele é o cavaleiro que julga o bem e o mal na balança. Não é atoa que Atena o nomeou o portador das 12 armas douradas. No caso de um Cavaleiro de Ouro ser julgado, todos os outros devem estar presentes para ouvir, julgar e determinar a sentença. E assim foi feito.

Ao chegar ao salão do Grande Mestre, Selena e Aghata adentram o local onde foi presidida a reunião dourada. Quase todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam ali. Exceto os que estavam em missão.

Estavam presentes, Shen-Long de Libra, Odin de Touro e Kanya de Virgem. Além deles, ajoelhado diante do grande mestre o jovem que Selena reconhecera do dia anterior.

GM: Bem-vinda, Selena de Peixes... E você também, Aghata de Aquário...

As duas fazem reverencia ao Grande Mestre.

SELENA: Eu fui informada de que sou acusada de um crime Grande Mestre...

GM: Selena... Conhece este jovem?

A pisciana olha pra ele e de volta pro Grande Mestre.

SELENA: Sim... Apenas de rosto Grande Mestre... Ele vive no vilarejo onde nasci...

GM: Este jovem diz ser testemunha de um crime grave cometido por você Selena...

SELENA: Não estou ciente de tal crime Grande Mestre... Por favor, diga-me que crime eu supostamente cometi?

KAIN: Eu mesmo vi com meus próprios olhos, Grande Mestre... Ela revelou seu rosto a um homem... E não o matou! Eu conheço a lei das amazonas, assim como muitos que vivem próximos ao santuário. Elas devem usar as máscaras para esconderem sua condição de mulher... E só tem permissão de revelar seu rosto ao homem que amam. No entanto, este homem não pareceu demonstrar ser amante desta amazona! E por isso, senti a necessidade de reportar esta situação ao senhor imediatamente!

ODIN: Eu acho absurdo que devêssemos sequer cogitar condenar uma das mais fortes e honradas amazonas de ouro por um delito tão ridículo Grande Mestre!

SHEN: Eu concordo... Mas infelizmente, esta é a lei proclamada por Atena. E no entanto, desobedecer uma lei como esta é desobedecer a própria Atena.

KANYA: Libra tem razão...

GM: Eu esperava nunca ter de fazer isto outra vez...

MAYARA: Alto lá!

Mayara invade o salão.

MAYARA: Mayara de Áries se apresentando!

SHEN: Sente-se a mesa Mayara...

MAYARA: Desculpe-me Libra, mas não me apresento neste tribunal como Juri... Mas como Réu! Afinal, não sou eu quem diariamente violo a lei da Máscara?

GM: Está mesmo disposta a se submeter a julgamento Mayara?

MAYARA: Sim. Pois eu defendo que esta lei é injusta... Pois uma mulher pode ser tão forte quanto um homem... Ou mais... E não será uma máscara que provará isso... E sim a força de nossos cosmos... Essa lei já deveria ter sido abolida há muito tempo...

GM: Não nos cabe questionar as ordens de Atena Mayara... Cabe-nos acatá-las... Então, eu não posso mais ignorar esta questão... Que começe o julgamento de Selena de Peixes!

SHEN: Que a testemunha inicie com a oratória...

O rapaz se aproxima do centro do salão, onde havia um palanque.

KAIN: Não foi há muitos dias, quando a Amazona de Peixes passou pelo vilarejo, até o vale das rosas onde jaz o corpo de um garoto que ela assassinou quando era pequena... Todos do vilarejo sabem desta história! Da história da bruxa que invoca o perfume satânico de rosas e mata suas vítimas!

SHEN: Atenha-se ao que está em julgamento aqui. A morte das pessoas da vila foi acidental e ocorreu quando Selena de peixes despertou o poder do cosmo inconscientemente devido ao stress de ser perseguida por uma turba raivosa. A Grã-Guerreira Platina, que treinou pessoalmente Selena, testemunhou em favor dela e o Grande Mestre já concedeu perdão por estas mortes.

KAIN: Ah se fosse tão fácil perdoar alguém por tais crimes hediondos... Aqui estou na esperança de que a justiça seja feita por um crime que pode não parecer tão sério, mas um crime mesmo assim. Uma amostra de justiça sendo imposta a esta mulher, que sirva como um acalento pelas vidas que ela tirou de nós!

AGHATA: Pare de tentar nos manipular!

KAIN: Mas vejo que a justiça não será possível, pois eu creio que não deponho diante de um tribunal imparcial!

AGHATA: Sim, eu apóio minha amiga Selena até o fim!

SHEN: Acalmem-se... Continue seu relato, meu jovem...

Kain se volta para o Grande Mestre.

KAIN: Meu senhor... Eu estava distante, caminhando pela floresta. Não podia ver quem era àquela distância... Mas estava claro que era Selena, conversando com um homem. E eu podia ver que ela estava sem Máscara... Conversara com o homem por um breve instante ainda sem a máscara e logo se despediram... Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu posso afirmar que era ela, uma vez que não podia ver o rosto dela a distância... Mas na verdade, eu permaneci escondido na floresta. E vi quando ela recolocou a Máscara e caminhou de volta pela floresta. Desta vez com a Máscara e perto o suficiente para que não reste dúvidas! Era Selena de Peixes!

GM: Selena... O que alega...?

AGHATA: Isto é absurdo! Este rapaz obviamente possui apenas o intuito de se vingar de Selena por crimes dos quais ela não tem culpa! E não há outra testemunha além deste rapaz de intenções duvidosas!

SELENA: Não Aghata... Eu admito... Sim, meu rosto foi vislumbrado por um homem...

Aghata sente um aperto no coração. Kain sorri. Não acreditava que ela possuía um senso de altruísmo tão estúpido que confessaria seu próprio crime diante do Grande Mestre e dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro arrogantes. As coisas estavam melhor do que ele imaginava.

GM: Selena... Você admite o que ele relatou?

SELENA: Sim...

KAIN: Vejam, que ela mesma admite sua culpa!

SHEN: Não seja tão afoito em dar sentenças rapaz... Se conhece bem as leias das Amazonas, sabe que existe uma ocasião em que uma amazona pode revelar seu rosto a um homem... Ao homem que ama...

KAIN: Mas como relatei anteriormente, se ela demonstra qualquer tipo de afeto por este homem, ele não corresponde... Pois partiu dali e deixou-a pra trás... Não trocaram carícias...

KANYA: E como pode atestar que eles não são companheiros? Por um acaso, podia ouvir o que eles diziam?

KANYA: Não. Não podia. Mas ficou claro que este homem, seja quem for, não possui afeto por ela!

SHEN: Se possui ou não, só ela pode nos dizer. Selena?

SELENA: Eu... Eu...

GM: Responda, por favor Selena... O homem que viu seu rosto... Você o ama?

SELENA: Sim...

KAIN: Mentira! Ela está mentindo pra se safar da punição.

MAYARA: Cala a boca!

SHEN: Silêncio! Respeite o tribunal!

SELENA: Se me permite explicar Grande Mestre...

GM: Prossiga Selena...

Selena pensa por um instante. Em seguida, ela olha para o Grande mestre e cada um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro aali presentes. E para Kain. Que tinha uma expressão de ódio.

SELENA: Eu contarei como aconteceu e me entregarei a mercê deste tribunal... De fato, eu fui visitar o túmulo de um garoto que na infância, foi morto pelo perfume de minhas rosas... Acreditava estar sozinha no local, quando retirei minha máscara... E um rapaz que passava por ali, flagrou-me de rosto descoberto...

AGHATA: Selena...

SELENA: De imeditato, me veio a vontade de levar adiante a lei de Atena... Mas eu não pude... Eu jamais, em sã consciencia poderia quebrar meu juramento de servir a justiça, como uma Amazona de Atena!

KAIN: Você quebra os juramentos que lhe convém, amazona de ouro?

SELENA: Eu não posso tirar a vida de um rapaz... Com o coração tão puro... E que não tinha ciência de que estava diante de uma amazona de rosto desnudo... Eu não conhecia o rapaz... Mas ele demonstrou tanto carinho para comigo...

KAIN: Como pode amar alguém que não conhece?

SELENA: Eu o amo. Não nego isso. Mas meu amor surgiu a partir do momento em que ele me tocou... E demonstrou para comigo um carinho que jamais presenciei em outro ser-humano... Por isso eu não o matei... Estou a mercê de todos vocês...

KAIN: Não há provas de que ela esteja realmente dizendo a verdade, quando afirma que o rapaz vira seu rosto acidentalmente!

SHEN: Isso se resolve muito facilmente. O rapaz deve ser convocado a depor. Pode nos dizer quem ele é Selena?

SELENA: Sim. Mas, com todo o respeito, não o farei.

GM: O que está dizendo Selena?

SELENA: Se ele souber quem sou, eu serei forçada a levar adiante a lei das amazonas se por acaso ele me rejeitar... O que eu sei que ele fará, pois nem me conhece... Ou talvez, se imagino corretamente, ele mentiria pra me proteger... Pois sei que o coração dele seria complascente o bastante para se sacrificar por uma estranha... Por isso, poupe-me do fardo de matá-lo... E matem-me vocês mesmos por quebrar a lei...

Kain não acredita no que está ouvindo. Ela está pedindo pra ser morta. Não. "Não deve ser assim", ele pensa. Ela deve sofrer! E não se resignar.

MAYARA: Então, eu acho que sou a seguinte a morrer...

AGHATA: Eu não posso permanecer parada diante desta situação ridícula... Se uma máscara é tudo que a vida de uma amazona vale, é algo fácil de se abrir mão... Retirarei minha máscara e me entregarei também a mercê do tribunal!

MAYARA: Com todo respeito Grande Mestre... Está mesmo disposto a sacrificar a vida de três Amazonas de Ouro?

"Pesada é a cabeça que suporta a coroa", ecoa o ditado na mente do Grande Mestre.

GM: Jamais seria capaz de cometer tal loucura... Diante da situação, eu determino que Selena e este homem que a flagrou, seja ele quem for, não merecem ser punidos por uma questão de acaso... Contudo, não posso fechar os olhos para o fato de que Selena se recusa a revelar a identidade deste rapaz para sanar o impasse... Portanto, eu devo puní-la ou supor que esteja escondendo a identidade do rapaz por não ter sido honesta em seu depoimento... Se submentendo ao julgamento pela mesma acusação imposta a Selena, Mayara deve compartilhar de seu veredito... Por isso, determino que as duas amazonas de ouro, que quebraram a lei da máscara devam ser destituídas de seus postos... Que suas armaduras sejam submetidas ao tribunal dourado onde serão guardadas para que os próximos portadores as clamem quando o momento chegar...

Selena já deixava uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto quando Ikarus abre o portão da Sala da reunião dourada.

IKARUS: Com sua licença Grande Mestre...

Ikarus faz uma reverência. E logo atrás dele, vem Alex com Nike em seu ombro. A reencarnação da própria deusa Atena. Todos os Cavaleiros presentes fazem reverencia.

GM: Senhorita Atena... Veio participar do tribunal?

ALEX: Precisamente Grande Mestre... Eu estou ciente das acusações e de seu veredito. E peço perdão por passar por cima de sua autoridade.

GM: Vossa autoridade excede a minha, senhorita... Não há necessidade de pedir perdão...

Alex acena com a cabeça. Em seguida, ela se volta para Selena.

ALEX: Eu não sei, por que motivo, as antigas reencarnações da Deusa Atena impôs a lei das máscaras. Tenho certeza de que deve ter havido um motivo. Mas por todo o tempo em que estive aqui, procurei conhecer a fundo cada cavaleiro a meu serviço. Não conheço todos, mas com certeza conheço Selena...

Alex caminha pelo salão.

ALEX: Em um tribunal de justiça, e este não é diferente, deve-se manter a lei... Mas qual o verdadeiro significado de justiça? Em nenhum tribunal do mundo, encontrarão um siginifcado que seja, matar ou punir alguém por amar... Portanto, seria uma decisão injusta punir estas bravas amazonas, que lutam com honra em nome da justiça todos os dias... Por cometerem uma transgressão que não deveria ser transgressão... E pelo poder em mim investido, eu revogo as decisões do tribunal... Eu absolvo Selena de Peixes e Mayara de Áries de qualquer crime pelo qual tenham sido acusadas...

SHEN: Acatamos sua ordem, Atena...

Todos se levantam e fazem reverencia, menos Kain que se remoia de raiva.

ALEX: E innstituo a partir deste momento uma nova lei... Pois jamais pretendo ver uma nobre amazona ser julgada por algo tão ínfimo... Que as ações de uma amazona falem por ela... E não suas máscaras... A partir de hoje, eu determino que... As máscaras não devem mais ser uma imposição às amazonas! Elas devem ser uma escolha!

GM: A palavra de Atena, é lei!

Alex se aproxima de Selena e Mayara e elas se curvam.

SELENA: Agrdeço por sua misericórdia, deusa Atena...

Alex acena com a cabeça sorrindo. Kain sai correndo dali, chorando de ódio e revolta. Selena caminhava pra fora do Salão da Reunião dourada e vê Kain desolado.

SELENA: Ainda não sei o seu nome... Gostaria de pedir perdão por ter...

Selena não consegue completar a frase.

KAIN: Não ouse... Você não tem o direito de pronunciar o meu nome ou o de minha amada... Eu espero que você morra... E queime no inferno... Um dia, eu juro... Eu mesmo terei o poder necessário para mandá-la pro inferno!

Kain corre escada abaixo chorando. Aghata toca o ombro de Selena.

AGHATA: Ele deixou o ódio cegá-lo... Não dê ouvidos...

SELENA: Não importa a decisão do tribunal Aghata... Eu causei grande dor a este rapaz e isso ninguém pode negar...

AGHATA: Selena...?

SELENA: Sim...?

AGHATA: Não se esqueça de que não importa o fardo que carregue em seus ombros... Não precisa carregá-lo sozinha...

Selena sorri por trás da máscara olhando para a amiga.

SELENA: Não vai retirar a máscara? Agora você pode... Já declarou abertamente seu amor por Lesath...

AGHATA: Eu prefito manter minha Máscara por enquanto, Selena... Lesath não entende que os homens jamais olhariam para uma mulher feia e masculinizada como eu... Ele provavelmente ameaçaria o Santuário inteiro com suas Agulhas Escarlates...

SELENA: Você não muda mesmo Aghata...

AGHATA: Selena...? E você? Não vai tirar a sua máscara...? Agora não precisa matar o rapaz se ele...

Aghata se refreia. Pensando ter sido insensível aos sentimentos da amiga.

SELENA: "Se" ele me rejeitar? Não há um "se" nesta história Aghata... Eu prefiro não ter de passar por isto... E continuar como sempre fui... A rosa solitária e cheia de espinhos... Isolada de todas as flores do jardim...

Selena parte pra casa de Peixes. Aghata apenas observa a amiga se afastar.

**-Local de encontro dos Excluídos-**

ROCK: Puxa, mestre... A Alex disse isso mesmo?

TIDUS: Disse sim. E agora, ela revogou o uso de máscaras pelas amazonas...

ROCK: Então, a Tifa não precisa mais usar isso? Que legal!

YUN: Tifa, vai retirar a máscara?

TIFA: Eu não sei... Já me afeiçoara tanto a ela... Acho que a manterei por enquanto...

TIDUS: Pois eu acho que de vez em quando, você poderia mostrar esse lindo rosto que tem pro mudo Tifa...

Tifa fica vermelha de vergonha por trás da máscara. Em seguida, ela retira um pouco a máscara na frente de todos.

TIDUS: Um belo sorriso, se me permite...

TIFA: Obrigada mestre...

YUN: Tifa sempre anda sem máscara em casa...

TIFA: Mas nunca fora de casa...

Tifa é abraçada por Tidus e repousa a cabeça em seu ombro. Rock e Yun acendem a fogueira e começam a assar marshmallows. Que Rock fizera questão de viajar muito longe para que Yun e Tifa pudéssem experimentar pela primeira vez, um delicioso marshmallow assado ao lado de uma fogueira à noite.

**-Epílogo-**

Kain caminha desolado pelo vale das rosas. Caminhando feito um zumbi, sem rumo e o rosto sujo de lágrimas. Implorando aos céus que lhe concedam uma forma de se vingar. Ele se aproxima do túmulo de Kliff e cai de joelhos. Já pensava em tirar a própria vida, em razão do desespero de perder a mulher que amava e ser incapaz de se vingar de Selena por isso.

Quando de repente, ele ouve uma voz. Uma voz que não ouve a anos. A voz de Alícia. Ele olha pra frente com os olhos espantados. Alícia diante de si. Flutuando como um fantasma.

ALÍCIA; Não chore meu querido... Sei que está sofrendo... Mas, não precisa mais sofrer por mim... Eu fui enviada por um verdadeiro deus benevolente que se apiedou de sua dor e resolveu lhe conceder o poder para levar adiante sua vingança...

KAIN: Alícia... Minha Alícia...

Ele tateia em direção a ela, com a visão turva por mais lágrimas que se atiravam pra fora dos olhos. Alícia se aproxima e segura a face dele entre as mãos, depositando um beijo gélido em seus lábios. No céu, uma estrela púrpura agourenta corta o ar e o corpo de Kain é acometido por um violento tremor. Ele cai de joelhos, gritando em agonia. Seu corpo envolto por um cosmo horrendo e sombrio. E aos poucos uma armadura de coloração sombria começa a surgir ao redor de seu corpo. Ele olha de novo para Alícia, desta vez se colocando de pé e abraçando-lhe.

KAIN: Minha amada Alícia... Meu amor... Estamos novamente juntos...

ALÍCIA: Juntos? Ainda não, querido... Primeiro, precisa fazer algo... Cumprir uma missão... Para que o benevolente o agracie realizando seus maiores desejos...

KAIN: Meu maior desejo é ter você de volta pra mim...

ALÍCIA: Então, é isso que terá... Se aceitar servir o Grade Benevolente...

KAIN: Eu aceito!

Continua... EM SAINT SEIYA EXTREME – ?

Eu ia revelar o nome da saga que dará continuação a estes eventos, mas... Nah... Deixar vocês curiosos... n.n

(Ikarus linchado por fãs) X.x

Metal Ikarus... signing off...

Beijos e abraços...


End file.
